


Fleeting

by ladyannabethstark



Series: RebelCaptain Drabbles [10]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyannabethstark/pseuds/ladyannabethstark
Summary: tumblr prompt - a missing scene from the film where jyn and cassian kiss





	

Jyn took a deep breath, closing her eyes for just a moment as she let it out slowly. They were really about to do this. Everything leading up to this point seemed easy in comparison. Now it really seemed like they were tempting fate. As Cassian secured his blaster on his belt, she leaned forward and peered out the now glassless window. It wasn’t a good idea but part of her just needed to know. She couldn’t even see the bottom beneath all of the darkness. Who knows how far they would fall if one of them slipped? She’d certainly taken bigger risks than this but the stakes were never quite this high. They couldn’t fail. If they did, millions upon millions of people would most certainly die.

Turning towards Cassian, she saw him staring back at her with a heavy look in his eyes. He was as wary as her about this climb but they had no choice. K2 got them this far and sacrificed himself to keep them safe for a little while longer. They owed it to him, if nothing else. Jyn didn’t know all of Cassian’s history with the droid but she could read the utter loss in his eyes when it became clear what K2 had done. As she stepped towards him, Jyn really didn’t know what she was going to do. Reaffirm how important it was to get to the top as if he didn’t already know? Comfort him over the loss of his best friend? As she reached out towards him and he met her halfway with a steady hand, all uncertainty faded away and she laced her fingers with his. If things went badly, this might be their last chance to say something. Yet all words died in her throat and she chose to do something else instead.

Cassian didn’t seem surprised when she pushed up on her toes and fisted her hand in his shirt, tugging him down for a kiss. It started slow, a gentle caress, before he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in close, his other hand releasing hers to cup the back of her head. Jyn gripped at his shoulders, matching his desperation with her own need. For just a fleeting moment, all thoughts of battle station plans and constant danger flew from her mind and Cassian was all that she knew. His calloused thumb sweeping over the back of her neck. The roughness of his stubble against her cheek that contrasted with the softness of his lips on hers. How he let her set the pace but eagerly matched her passion with his own.

Jyn could have stayed there forever. She could have spent hours learning Cassian’s mind and body better than her own. Whatever happened the past few days had brought her closer to him than she could have anticipated. It was painful and beautiful and heartbreaking and thrilling all at the same time. Yet there was more to be done. They’d devoted themselves to the mission and they would see it through. Pulling herself away all too unwillingly, Jyn took a moment to rest her forehead against his as their ragged breaths filled the nearly silent room.

“Don’t you dare fall,” she finally spoke, opening her eyes to meet his.

The corner of his mouth lifted ever-so-slightly as he reached up and brushed his thumb over her jaw.

“Same to you,” Cassian said.

Jyn let herself have just another moment, leisurely stroking her fingers through the hair at the back of his head as she soaked it all in. Then she stepped back and his arms fell away from her. Nodding at him, Jyn waited until she received a nod in return before carefully climbing up onto the control panel. They would make it to the top and they would send the plans to the Alliance. Then she fully planned on kissing Cassian Andor again because she already knew that once wouldn’t be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you like it! Let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr - historicbellamyblake


End file.
